


5 times Stiles didn't like the idea of being a parent and one time he did

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little freeform, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison is pregnant, Alpha Derek, Beta Scott McCall, Crack, Derek Hale & Scott McCall Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Multi, Original Characters are barely mentioned, Puppies, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Stiles doesn't like babies, pack babies, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski hates many things.<br/>Spiders, Crocs, simple gramma mistakes (“Scott, you’re stands for you are and not that something belongs to you, is that so hard to understand?!”), double dippers, deniers of science, overly religious people who discriminate others because of their religious beliefs, burnt popcorn, people that don’t eat silently, the kind of neighbors that decide 7am on a Saturday is the ideal time to mow their lawn with the obnoxiously loud lawnmower, people who abuse animals and don’t appreciate dogs, cat people, marriage, he also hates every kind of troublemaking supernatural creatures, and of course, Kate and Gerard Argent as well as any kind of Hunter.<br/>The only reason the Argents and other Hunters aren’t at the top of his lists of things he hates is because there’s one thing that he hates even more. It disgusts him really and he tries to avoid those who suffer from that kind of parasite, mostly so he can avoid the parasite itself.<br/>The number 1 thing he hates: Children and pregnancies. </p>
<p>Or: </p>
<p>During Allison's pregnancy, Stiles repeatedly realizes why he doesn't want to be a parent, of course, Derek has to prove him different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Stiles didn't like the idea of being a parent and one time he did

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic, even though I've written in other fandoms for years now. 
> 
> Sterek is kinda my favorite ship at the moment along with Steter and a few other's from TW, so I thought I gave it a shot. 
> 
> I don't really know where the idea for this fic came from, I hope you like it though even if Derek is a little bit own character... I tried

Stiles Stilinski hates many things.

Spiders, Crocs, simple gramma mistakes (“Scott, you’re stands for you are and not that something belongs to you, is that so hard to understand?!”), double dippers, deniers of science, overly religious people who discriminate others because of their religious beliefs, burnt popcorn, people that don’t eat silently, the kind of neighbors that decide 7am on a Saturday is the ideal time to mow their lawn with the obnoxiously loud lawnmower, people who abuse animals and don’t appreciate dogs, cat people, marriage, he also hates every kind of troublemaking supernatural creatures, and of course, Kate and Gerard Argent as well as any kind of Hunter.

The only reason the Argents and other Hunters aren’t at the top of his lists of things he hates is because there’s one thing that he hates even more. It disgusts him really and he tries to avoid those who suffer from that kind of parasite, mostly so he can avoid the parasite itself.

The number 1 thing he hates: Children and pregnancies.

He couldn’t even look at pregnant women and refused to stay in a room with them.

He also avoided being anywhere near children… having kids himself? Thanks but no thanks, there was no way in hell he would do that shit.

And while Stiles was the biggest denier of religion there was, he thanked God for not being born with an uterus because even though he supported abortions and all that, he didn’t want to have a growing human inside him for even a day.

The only problem was, his love of his life, his beau, his darling, his Der-bear, his sourwolf, _adored_ children, _especially_ babies.

So when Allison announced that she was pregnant, the alpha had looked so happy for Scott and Allison, that Stiles felt guilty, before he felt sick and tried his hardest not to grimace.

 ~

I.

“I don’t get it, it’s not like Allison is carrying a weird alien parasite inside her, Stiles.” Scott said a little bit insulted, when he noticed that Stiles’ scent changed from content to disgusted/afraid/angry the second Allison entered the room.

Luckily she wasn’t showing yet and he couldn’t smell pregnancies with his human nose, so he tried to pretend there was no baby anywhere, but he couldn’t control his subconscious mind that knew Allison was pregnant and caused his body to react the way it did.

Stiles squirmed under the watchful gaze of his best friend and felt guilty when he saw how Scott’s girlfriend chewed her lip nervously.

“It’s fine Scott, we all have something that freaks us out and that we hate.” She tried to calm her boyfriend down and the wolf sighed, before giving up. Scott couldn’t stay angry, especially not at Stiles.

“I’m sorry, it doesn’t freak me out, I just think the whole thing is gross and I hate kids.” Stiles shrugged, probably not making things better, but he could hardly change how he felt about it.

“Well, that changes our plans of making you the godfather.” Scott grumbled and Stiles gaped.

“Not fair guys! I could totally be a godfather, a damn good one as well…As long as my godchild would be a teenager I would be the best godfather ever. No wait, teenagers are annoying…as soon as it’s over the age of 20.” Stiles protested, because he would be an awesome godfather! “Besides, who else would you want? Isaac? I doubt it, he would play dress up with your child! And who would be the godmother? Because Lydia wouldn’t do a better job than Isaac, if anything she would screw the kid up even more. Hell, even Jackson would be better.”

“I think Derek would be awesome as a godfather.” Allison chirped in, a fond expression on her face.

She had a point. Derek was delighted by her pregnancy and the soon to be born child.

The alpha fulfilled Allison’s every wish, to ensure she was comfortable and went as far as looking through baby catalogues with her and even thought about changing one of the guest rooms they had to a nursery if Scott and Allison ever wanted a night for themselves, so Derek or someone else from the pack could babysit.

Every member of the pack had their own room in the new Hale house, well Stiles didn’t because all the rooms were his rooms ever since he and Derek decided that they had reached the ‘moving in together’ stage of their relationship and he didn’t fail to repeatedly tell that the pack.

“Derek would love it.” Scott agreed with a dopey expression on his face, probably due to his wolf side, which purred in delight when his alpha approved of something he did or liked it.

“What would I love?”

Speak of the devil… Derek appeared in the door to the living room, shrugging off his leather jacket.

“Me in nothing but lace panties.” Stiles teased, while getting up and greeting his boyfriend with a kiss. He would never get enough of Derek’s kisses.

The alpha rolled his eyes fondly and his lips twitched into a small smile.

“As long as they’re white. Will you wear stockings with them?” Derek answered easily and Stiles gaped at him for a second and then began to pout when he noticed how his boyfriend’s expression became smug, once he smelt how the human’s scent turned sweet with arousal.

“Too much information guys.” Scott whined and looked like he seriously considered to put his hands on his ears to block their conversation out.

“Scotty, I had to listen to you swooning about Allison for years and I know ways too much about your sex life and what Allison likes best in bed.” He reminded his best friend with a wink. “And Allison, thank you for finally taking care of Scott’s lack when it comes to kinks, I was worried he would’ve to suffer through boring vanilla sex all his life, until you came along.”

Allison looked at Scott with big eyes, before she playfully slapped his shoulder.  
“Scott!” She protested scandalized. “Do you have to share _everything_ with Stiles?!”

“I don’t even do that!” The beta protested helplessly and looked at his best friend for support.

“Sorry bro, but you do. And I don’t even mind anymore, now that I get the D and am not constantly walking around with blue balls.” Stiles sing-songed, while still clinging to Derek, who looked pained by now.

“And I seriously thought he would’ve been grown up by the time he hit 22.” The alpha mumbled to himself, before he shrugged Stiles of and left the room, muttering quietly about life choices and his own sanity.

“You know you love me, sourwolf.” Stiles called after him, before plopping down on the couch next to Scott, having at least 2 meters distance between himself and Allison and tried to avoid looking at her stomach at all costs.

Yeah no, Stiles would never want to be a daddy!

 

II.

 

“I don’t get it.” Erica muttered and looked over, to where Boyd was looking in amazement at Allison’s stomach. She had pulled her shirt up to expose her baby bump to him and he had carefully pressed his ear against it for a little while, listening carefully for the baby’s heartbeat because with his wolfy senses he didn’t need to hear it with help of machines like the human pack members did.

Not baby, it was a _thing_ , Stiles refused to see it as a baby until it was born.

It was incredible how quickly it had begun to grow after looking totally normal for a little over two months. And it was incredibly gross as well.

“Me neither.” Stiles sighed tiredly and looked away because shudders began to run down his back. And not the good feeling ones.

“If Boyd wants one of those he’ll have to find a new girlfriend. There’s no way in hell I’ll ever go through with this whole pregnancy thing.” Erica snorted, but smiled slightly.

Stiles knew she probably wouldn’t break up with Boyd, but make it pretty clear that a baby wouldn’t happen. Still, he chuckled and agreed with her silently. At least he didn’t have to worry about another pregnancy in the pack with Erica refusing to carry a thing inside her for 9 months.

“And why not? Are you sharing my hatred for humans under the age of 19?” Stiles joked, while he watched his boyfriend looking through a magazine that featured nursery ideas.

“Have you seen this body?” The blonde wolf asked and Stiles automatically looked at her perfect figure. He was bi and while his heart belonged to Derek alone, he had to admit that Erica was very attractive and would probably be his type if he could ever have eyes for someone else than his sourwolf.

“I wouldn’t want to ruin it. People always say pregnant women look pretty but I don’t see where. They don’t ‘glow’, they simply gain weight and look exhausted, also that stomach bulge is a nightmare.” Erica explained while brushing her hair back.

Stiles nodded in agreement. Allison had gained a little weight already, her face was rounder and she didn’t wear tight clothes anymore- mainly because they simply didn’t fit. She had dark circles under her eyes and her smile was strained. Apparently morning sickness was even more terrible than he had imagined it.

They heard the door open a few seconds later and Scott barged in, holding a book in his hand. It was a one of the many pregnancy books that all told you the same shit you could research online. Allison made everyone read one of it, to be prepared except Derek because Derek was their Obi-Wan when it came to babies.

It was because he’d had so many younger relatives before the Hale fire. He knew everything there was possibly to know about pregnancies, babies, diapers, food, clothes, nurseries and children.

If Derek was their Obi-Wan, did that make Peter their Yoda? Because the man seemed equally as delighted by Allison’s pregnancy and was apparently smitten when it came to ‘cubs’. That was how the Hales called pack offspring.

Since the older Hale was sane again and hadn’t done anything manipulative, murderous or cunning, they had begun to trust him more and he was more pack than before.

Sometimes Derek shared funny childhood stories that involved Peter and it became obvious why the man had been everyone’s favorite uncle. Stiles had a feeling that it wouldn’t be much different with the new baby. Peter would spoil it rotten and Derek wouldn’t try to stop that and instead probably even help Peter.

Stiles had refused to read his book and Erica had read the first page before deciding it wasn’t worth her time, Jackson and Isaac had reacted pretty but had pretended to have read their books because Jackson didn’t want Lydia to get angry and Isaac was a good friend of both, Allison and Scott and didn’t want to disappoint them.

“Guys, my book includes a movie that explains the process of giving birth and the first 24 hours after!” Scott said excited and showed it proudly to his girlfriend. “We should watch it, it’s better than only reading books.”

“Yeah, it would save us from wasting countless hours of our precious time, trying to read these manuals.” Jackson agreed, ignoring the disapproving look Lydia shot him. At least he hadn’t made her angry.

“Yeah, no.” Stiles immediately protested, but was ignored by the rest of the pack.

Only 5 minutes after the film had started, he was pale as a sheet and a quick glance around the room confirmed that everyone else thought so as well- except Derek because he had probably watched that kind of thing life already! Stiles wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend…

His own uncomfortableness was the only thing that stopped him from cracking up at the utterly horrified expression on Scott’s face. Boyd, who normally looked entirely calm had scrunched his nose, Lydia’s lips had pulled down into a frown, Jackson had his phone out and tried to distract himself, Isaac looked terrified and held a pillow tightly in his clawed out hands, even Allison looked like she doubted if a baby was really worth having to go through labor.

Derek looked unbothered and occasionally glanced at the TV, but mostly concentrated on the magazine in his hands.

An especially loud scream from the woman in labor caught Stiles’ attention, just to see bloody, gooey liquid leak out of her vagina, followed by clear water that was probably a little bit of left over amniotic liquid.

His stomach turned around and he quickly excused himself, got up and almost fled the room to get outside and a little bit of fresh air before he would actually pass out.

He gulped deep breathes and felt his head clear again.

“That bad?” Derek suddenly asked right behind him and two strong arms closed around his waist.

Stiles was pressed against the strong, warm body of his boyfriend and let his eyes flutter shut, leaning his head back and allowed himself to relax a bit.

“Even worse.” He groaned. “I don’t know why you’re not bothered by it.”

Derek shrugged behind him.

“When I was 12 I was home alone with my pregnant aunt who was two or three days away from her due date. She had her two other children exactly at the predicted day so nobody thought she would go into labor while I was the only one home. Ironically she did, so I had to call a taxi and drive with her to the hospital because it would be a waste to call one, we were werewolves after all. My parents were out of state, Uncle Peter worked that day, my siblings were on a field trip and so were her kids, her husband was with my parents on their business trip and they had planned to return the next day. So it was just me and her, and I couldn’t let her be alone, she was pack after all and having another member of the pack with you in difficult situations is calming. When she got her two other children my parents, her husband, another aunt of mine and Uncle Peter were all with her to comfort her and take her pain, but this time it was just me because they were all gone. I had called Uncle Peter as soon as we were in the hospital and he promised to be there as quickly as possible, but it was a one hour drive without traffic and with traffic it would probably take twice as long.” Derek chuckled.

“You can imagine how panicked I was, I freaked out while my aunt was absolutely calm, it was such a bizarre situation. But I stayed with her and held her hand, while nurses took care of her. She was always quick with giving birth, something that all werewolves share, and soon the really painful contractions started. So I took her hand and tried to take her pain. That day I understood why it was always multiple members of my family taking pain at the same time. It hurt like a bitch, but I didn’t stop.” A small smile spread over the alpha’s face.

“At one point my instincts took over because the smell of pregnancy and blood caused my wolf to come closer to the surface. I began to scent her, so the smell of pack could comfort her and show her she’s not alone. Luckily the nurses were in on the supernatural and didn’t question my behavior. At one point I think I began to actually purr and pet her soothingly by combing through her hair and rubbing my cheek against hers. It made her laugh.”

“I wasn’t even grossed out anymore. It was just natural, something normal to me. All the blood and fluids and sweat, it was something my animalistic side recognized as a natural process. The moment the baby was finally out and it was over, I had taken so much pain that I was close to passing out but I didn’t want to let go off her, even though her body was already healing and her pain was almost gone. I still took it from her and when Uncle Peter came in, while the nurses cleaned the baby and put it in blankets he had to catch me because I actually passed out from all the pain and fell off the bed. I woke up a few minutes later sitting on his lap on the edge of my aunt’s hospital bed and he drained the pain from her that was left inside my body, while rubbing my back gently.” Derek’s eyes got a bit glassy with unshed tears and painful memories. Stiles quickly hugged him closer.

“The nurses came back only seconds after I had regained consciousness and I was allowed to be the first one to hold the baby, because I had been ‘ _such a brave boy_ ’ and both, Peter and my aunt told me repeatedly how proud they were and how they appreciated what I’d done for her to help her. I even got to be the godfather. Peter took me shopping after we left the hospital and I could chose whatever I wanted to from whatever store. I chose three different books but he got me an entire gaming system and at least a dozen games as a treat. You can imagine how jealous my siblings were once they came back from their fieldtrip. The next day, when my parents and uncle returned, I got a huge cake and many sweets, they cooked my favorite food and I was allowed to stay up as late as I wanted to and got to skip an entire week of school because I had passed out in the hospital and they were worried if there were long term effects of me draining so much pain at once. They were so impressed and proud of me that I was almost embarrassed by it and tried to play everything down. The years afterwards, the day after my youngest cousin’s birthday was ‘special Derek day’ and I always got a present and a cake. The best thing about it was Laura’s and Cora’s jealousy.”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to stop his eyes from tearing up.

“What was the name of your godchild?” He asked quietly and hugged his boyfriend as tightly as possible. If Derek had been human, he would’ve probably had a few bruises and maybe a cracked rib.

“Lynn, it was a girl, her parents were so happy because their other two children were boys and they had always wanted a little girl.” Derek’s voice turned from fond to sad. “She died in the fire. They said her neck had been snapped and that that killed her, like most of the other children. I never asked Peter what happened in the basement that night, but I know that his eyes weren’t blue before the fire and he once told me that killing someone isn’t hard, once you had to kill those who you love the most, even if it is an act of mercy.”

Stiles felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to imagine what Peter had probably had to go through. Another thing that had caused the man to become an insane psychopath a few years ago.

“I never had relatives that lived close and never had siblings. My parents never wanted to have many children and I was a handful. They might’ve had another one if my mom hadn’t gotten sick.” He shrugged. “I simply don’t like children, babies or pregnancies. It freaks me out.”

Derek laughed. “That’s fine, nobody is forcing you to have some yourself, least of all me. If you don’t want to ever have kids I’m fine with it. I’ll simply be like Peter and spoil the pack’s cubs rotten.”

“Oh, you’re planning that far ahead already?” Stiles teased, but he felt how his cheeks blushed and how his heart began to beat faster.

“Of course I do, I love you.” Derek snorted, as if that was obvious.

“Aw, sourwolf, you’re making me feel all giddy” The human said and pressed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “And now let’s get inside and see if Scott has puked yet. I don’t want to miss it.”

Scott hadn’t puked, he did fifteen minutes later though.

Stiles didn’t envy the soon to be parents and was once more happy, that he wouldn’t have to go through the process of labor.

 

III.

“Why do we have to do this?” Stiles whined, while following Derek through the longs aisles filled with baby stuff. They were in a baby store to look around for a few things even though they didn’t know the gender yet.

“Because Allison isn’t feeling well and couldn’t go herself so I volunteered.” Derek said with a calm voice, while staring a different kind of baby clothes with such intensity that it looked as if he was about to make a life or death kind of choice.

“But why do _I_ have to come with you?” Stiles continued to grumble, not at all endeared by the baby stuff around him that had Derek almost glower with happiness.

“Because my dear nephew can’t bear to be without you for even a minute.” Peter showed up behind Stiles. “Also, if I were your boyfriend, I wouldn’t dare to leave you unattended as well because you would surely manage to hurt yourself immediately and also, somebody would try to snatch you away because of your pretty face.”

“Derek, your uncle is being creepy again. Bad touch!” He grumbled, while trying to get away from Peter’s arm that had wrapped around his lower waist.

“Peter, stop making Stiles uncomfortable and Stiles, stop giving Peter opportunities to flirt with you.” Derek mumbled, not even glancing at them. “Go and look at pacifiers or something.”

Stiles gasped dramatically. “That’s victim blaming!” He protested and pouted, before he decided that he might as well do what he had been told to, and turned around to hurry down the aisle. He took a sharp turn and almost bumped into two men with a baby.

It was being held by the taller one of the men and squealed in delight when it saw Stiles and immediately made grabby hands at the pendant he wore around his neck, to avoid other supernatural creatures from smelling the scents of his pack on him.

The parents were so surprised that they didn’t stop their child from bending forwards and while Stiles hated babies, he wasn’t rude enough to take a step back, when the toddler had already gripped his pendant tightly.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” He apologized, absolutely uncomfortable due to the clean and flowery smell that all babies seemed to carry around when their diapers weren’t full.

“Oh, don’t worry, its fine.” One of the fathers said with a gentle smile, but before he could say anything else, the baby made a small burping sound and only seconds later threw up all over Stiles shirt.

It had been his favorite batman shirt….shit.

Even with his human nose he smelt the sour stench of the baby’s white vomit and the wetness made him grimace.

“Oh my god!” He squeaked, while taking a step back in horror.

Immediately, Peter and Derek showed up at his side, obvious concern written all over their faces. When they realized what had happened, they cracked up in laughter, having obviously no pity with Stiles at all.

“Oh fuck you!” Stiles cursed at his boyfriend and Peter, before he turned around and went looking for an employee to ask if there was a restroom he could use to clean up.

There was, but it didn’t help much with the stench.

It was sweet revenge when Peter and Derek grimaced once they sat in the Camaro and they were assaulted with the smell of baby vomit, so they drove home with all widows opened and threatened to throw Stiles out more than once, if he didn’t stop laughing about their uncomfortableness.

Hey, he didn’t feel any better with a wet, vomit covered shirt that stuck to his skin!

Another reason he tended to avoid everything that had remotely to do with children.

 

IV.

 

Stiles was close to tears.

They weren’t happy tears, they were very, very sad tears. Or more likely grossed out tears.

Allison had reached the stage of pregnancy where her stomach looked entirely out of proportion. It was huge and Stiles repeatedly asked if they were sure that she didn’t have at least twins, maybe even triplets. (“No Stiles, we can hear the heartbeat of the baby and would know if there was a second one.”).

To say it grossed Stiles out, was an understatement.

It just looked so obscene and wrong… But he tried his best to get used to the look, or at least to stop grimacing every time he saw her stomach.

But even if he tried the huge bulge and tried to concentrate on Allison herself, he couldn’t help but notice the effects of the pregnancy.

The huntress had gained weight! Gone was her sharp jawline and her noticeable cheekbones. Her face had become rounder, her shoulder broader and her arms as well as legs had become thicker. It wasn’t really noticeable because she only wore lose clothes, but he had noticed it once and couldn’t ignore it anymore.

The weight gain wasn’t a surprise, considering how much Allison ate, Stiles didn’t even want to imagine how much a pregnant werewolf ate since they tended to devour obscene amounts of food without being pregnant.

Her pregnancy cravings were something he wouldn’t get used to. He ate a lot of stuff and combinations that would gross out, but when he had seen Allison put canned tuna on a red velvet pop tart before adding soy sauce and eating it with a delighted expression, he had felt sick and left the room.

Red velvet pop tarts were something he wouldn’t be able to eat for a long time afterwards.

Back to the point, she had now reached the stage of pregnancy where you could actually _see_ the baby move and it reminded Stiles of the movie Prometheus, where a women is pregnant with an alien baby.

Everyone else seems to be simply awed by the occasional kicks of the baby, well everyone except Erica, who shared his opinion that it was something people should freak out about. And then there was Jackson, who didn’t really care at all…and perhaps Isaac, who smiled a small smile when he felt the huge bulge and the kicking but didn’t coo about it.

Stiles had refused to even consider touching Allison’s belly to feel the baby kicking.

The sight alone was freaking him out, so thanks but no thanks.

“Stiles, c’mon. It’ll help you form a bond with the baby…” Scott whined and pulled Stiles’ arm to drag him over to where Allison sat on the sofa.

“Scott, I think you forgot that I don’t actually want to form a bond with the baby.” The human whined and tried to struggle out of the iron like grip the werewolf had on his arm. It was a futile attempt to free himself because he couldn’t exactly fight against the werewolf powers of his best friend.

“Stiles, please…” Scott said with a sad expression. “This is going to be my child and you’re my brother so you’ll be an uncle soon and I would really like you to have a close bond with my cub.” The beta’s voice was so soft and small that Stiles couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Fine!” He threw his hands up with and exasperated sigh and followed his best friend to where the pregnant huntress munched on a Twinkie, while drinking lemonade that had almost no sugar in it. Stiles didn’t understand how she was able to drink something so sour.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Scott beamed at him and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, before carefully pulling up the large shirt she wore to reveal her huge baby bulge.

Stiles shuddered, but bit his tongue to pull himself together. He could do this!

He had faced monsters that shouldn’t exist outside of nightmares and horror movies, he had lit Alpha werewolves on fire and he had been covered in every possible kind of slimy substance there was. From blood to poisonous vomit, from intestinal fluids to troll snot, one time even unicorn semen (don’t even ask how, it was something he refused to acknowledge because Peter still hadn’t stopped with the bestiality jokes). 

So he shouldn’t be scared to touch a little bit of skin.

“Put your hand here, that’s where he or she kicked last time.” Allison said, her words muffled by the Twinkie in her mouth, and took his hand to put it on the left side of her stomach.

Stiles shuddered at the feeling of the taunt, bulging skin underneath his hand and felt how the huntress hissed slightly at his cold hands.

“I don’t feel anything, can I go now?” He asked immediately, because he really didn’t want to do this. “Maybe it’s asleep? I wouldn’t want to wake it up…”

“Give it some time, Stiles.” Derek said from the door of the living room and Stiles jumped a little, not having heard the alpha enter.

“We had an agreement that you wouldn’t do that to me anymore! Stop scaring me all the time, it’s not-“ in that moment he felt something kick against his hand.

It was surprisingly strong and startled him almost as much as his boyfriend’s sudden approach.

With a manly, very, _very_ manly squeak that only the burliest of manly men made, Stiles pulled his hand away and took a step backwards.

His legs bumped into something hard that dug into the back of his knees and made him lose his balance.

_‘Oh shit, the couch table.’_ He thought, before he fell backwards and crashed into the piece of unfortunately placed furniture.

Stiles heard the glass top of it shatter and felt the pieces of broken glass dig into his back, before his head hit something very hard that sent a sharp pain through his body.

“Why did I insist on this table?” He whined and tried to blink the black spots away that dance in front of his eyes.

“Stiles?!” Immediately Derek was at his side, a worried expression on his face.

“Hey sourwolf…” The human mumbled and smiled sheepishly, before he frowned at the throbbing pain on the back of his head. “I’m not feeling too hot, I think I bumped my head pretty hard.”

Automatically his hand went to the back of his head to look for a bulge that would surely appear in a few minutes.

When he touched something warm and wet, his stomach began to churn.

“Oh no.” He sighed and looked at his fingers, which were a little bloody. Now he would have to get stiches. “Melissa and my dad will find this hilarious.”

Derek next to him looked still worried but amusement danced in his eyes.

“C’mon, let’s go to the hospital and get you stitched up.” The alpha said with a small smile and helped Stiles to his feet, immediately draining his pain.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want.” Stiles grumbled, but followed his boyfriend obediently out of the house to the Camaro.

\----

One trip to the ER and three stitches later, he was free to go home without having to worry about any possible side effects. It had been a small injury, merely a deep scratch and his head wasn’t hurt itself at all.

Stiles spent the ride back home pouting because Derek had looked amused the entire time at the ER, knowing that it wasn’t a major injury and just wanted to take a long nap before he would’ve to face the pack and their laughter about his clumsiness.

Sadly they were already waiting for them, looking surprisingly serious and for a moment Stiles thought they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, until Isaac gripped his arm and hauled him back, when the human passed the kitchen table with the words: “Wouldn’t want the furniture to attack you again.”

With a loud groan he grabbed the Chinese takeout Erica had gotten for the pack as dinner and threw himself on the couch, wishing that there was a hole that would swallow him immediately.

Damn pregnancy and babies and annoying stomach kicks. He would never, ever become a parent.

 

V.

  
It was time, it had happened.

The baby was coming and Stiles, being the good friend and pack mate he was, had actually come to the hospital with the rest of the pack.

Most of them were launched in the waiting area, sipping disgusting coffee and being nervous, while keeping an eye out for Scott, who was still passed out.

He had insisted on accompanying Allison to take away her pain and three minutes after the soon to be parents vanished with a bunch of nurses, the beta had stumbled back out of the delivery room, pale as a sheet, before promptly passing out.

Derek had gotten up with an exasperated huff, shaken his head and marched over, to where they had taken Allison and entered the delivery room without as much as acknowledging his unconscious beta or the glare Chris Argent shot him, from where he was sitting next to Stiles.

Isaac and Boyd had shown mercy and picked their passed out pack mate up, to sit him down on one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs and Jackson had gone to get Scott some water. The former kanima had a shown himself as surprisingly nice once he had found his place in the pack.

“Don’t worry about him.” Peter had told the rest of the pack with a shrug. “He passed out because he took too much pain at once, that idiot. And probably because of the labor process itself, bitten wolves have a much harder time to act on instinct, like born one do.”

Scott woke up a few minutes later with a gasp and shot out of his seat immediately, almost passing out again.

Luckily Boyd caught him and pressed him back into his chair, before handing him a water bottle with a pat on the back.

Chris sighed tiredly and Stiles understood the hunter in that moment. Scott probably wasn’t what Argent had imagined his future son in law to be. Especially since Allison was sharp, strong and able to handle disgusting things without as much as blinking.

Almost three hours later, a nurse came back out with a cheerful smile on her face and asked if the baby daddy wanted to see his child.

Scott beamed at her, scrambled out of his seat and almost ran back into the delivery room, without as much as glancing back at his friends.

Christ got up as well, told the nurse who he was and followed his son in law.

Another few minutes passed by, before Derek pocked his head out and motioned for the rest of the pack to join them.

Stiles stayed behind for a few seconds, but Peter snorted in amusement, grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Inside the delivery room, Allison was sitting in her bed, looking exhausted but happy. She was surrounded by the pack and apparently the wolves’ instincts had come to the surface, because they all petted her soothingly.

Their touches were gentle and purposeful, they scent marked her even though she was human.

Derek had explained to them how smell was comforting, especially after painful events such as major injuries or in this case, giving birth.

“Stiles!” Scott beamed and broke through the circle of his pack to pull Stiles closer. “You’re supposed to be the first one to hold her. Well, after Allison and me and Derek. So you’re fourth I guess, but still.”

And before Stiles knew what happened to him, a small, wrapped up bundle was carefully passed on to him.

He immediately went rigid, afraid that he would accidentally drop the baby, before he took a shuddering breath and looked at Scott and Allison’s child for the first time.

“Are you sure that’s a baby?” He blurted out in shock at the sight of it.

The only babies he had ever seen were all rosy and fat with red cheeks and huge eyes. This…this didn’t even look remotely how he had imagined it.

It was a dark red/purple kind of shade with dark hair that stuck to its head. There was some kind of white, cheesy substance that covered part of its skin and its face was scrunched up and wrinkly.

“Stiles!” Scott gasped and slapped his friend’s arm in protest.

“What?” The human defended himself. “You have to admit, it looks totally like an alien. This isn’t even remotely human!”

“Giver her back, this is the reason why Derek is going to be her godfather and not you!” Scott protested and took his daughter out of his friend’s arms.

The entire room went silent and all eyes looked at Derek, who looked absolutely stunned.

His eyes were almost bulging out of his head, his mouth opened and closed repeatedly without making a sound and his eyebrows furrowed to the point where they were only centimeters away from hairline.

“From my bea’s reaction I guess that you didn’t tell him that before?” Stiles asked with a shit eating grin and got a soft slap on the back of his head from Erica. “Hey! Injured person here.” He protested, but quieted down.

“Are you…are you serious?” Derek asked quietly, with a disbelieving voice, almost as if it was the most absurd thing in the entire world for anyone to consider him being a suitable godfather.

“Of course we are.” Allison said gently and squeezed Derek’s forearm. “You helped us throughout the pregnancy, fulfilled my every wish, helped to calm us whenever we worried about something that turned out to be trivial and you looked so happy whenever someone mentioned the baby. Also, who would be a better godfather than an alpha werewolf?” She joked and everybody except Christ chuckled.

The hunter rolled his eyes and muttered something along the line that was surely about humans being equally capable of being godfathers.

“I’m…” Derek cleared his throat before he spoke again. “Thank you.”

Allison and Scott smiled at him and if the alpha’s eyes were a little bit glassy, then nobody commented on it.

“So, what’s her name?” Isaac asked, trying to turn everybody’s attention away from the emotional alpha.

Allison bit her lip, while Scott glanced at Derek again.

“You’ve gotta promise us not to cry because your eyes are very glassy at the moment.” The beta joked, but there was a heaviness in his voice.

“Why would I cry?” Derek frowned and looked worried.

“And don’t get angry!” Allison quipped in.

“Why would I get angry?” This time the alpha looked wary. “Scott, what did you do?”

Scott squirmed under the piercing gaze of his alpha.

“You remember when we watched the movie about giving birth and you and Stiles went outside? Well…we had already decided that you’d be our baby’s godfather at that point and I accidentally listened to your conversation about your aunt and how you helped her. And about your godchild and I didn’t do it on purpose, I’m just not very good with controlling my senses and we thought that maybe we could name her Lynn?”

Stiles heard Peter’s breath hitch behind him and glanced at the older beta, who actually looked a little moved.

“You don’t have to…” Derek mumbled, obviously positively overwhelmed.

“We want to.” Both parents said in unison, with similar smiles on their faces.

The alpha smiled one of these secret smiles that Stiles was luckily seeing often, but his betas rarely witnessed.

There had been three or four occasions, when Derek had actually smiled at his pack like that; when they successfully rescued Erica and Boyd and ended up in a giant puppy pile; when they all graduated high school successfully; and at the Hale fire anniversary two years ago, when the entire pack had shown up at Derek’s and comforted him by scent marking him, cuddling him and everyone quietly told him how much he had helped them and improved their lives.

“Thank you.” Derek said again, looking like he was about to cry any second now.

Stiles’ eyes glanced around the room, trying to see the reaction of his pack mates, but his gaze stopped when he looked at Peter.

The man’s face was closed off, his eyes seemed distant and his posture was rigid.

Then suddenly, the oldest Hale turned around and marched straight out of the room without another word.

Stiles frowned at that and quickly followed.

The pack was so focused on Allison and Scott that they didn’t even noticed the two men leaving the room.

“Hey, dude, wait.” Stiles jogged up to Peter and tugged at the man’s arm. “You can’t leave now, you wouldn’t want to miss Derek crying, right? This is first class teasing material! You need to take pictures.”

A weak smile found its way upon Peter’s lips, but it was sad and heavy.

“I wouldn’t tease him about this. It’s too important and even I am not that big of an asshole.” The beta shrugged, not trying to shake Stiles’ hand off his arm.

It had surprised Stiles, how much he… trusted Peter after many years of being able to rely on the former alpha, who was apparently sane again.

They had a strange kind of friendship, filled with bantering and snarking at each other.

“Then why did you leave?” Stiles frowned, not entirely understanding the situation.

“And I thought you were the smart one…” Peter rolled his eyes. “A few unwanted memories came up and I wouldn’t want to ruin the happy mood with them. I had a much closer bond to Lynn than Derek and this entire situation reminded me of Derek helping my sister when he was 12. I was never a father, but my nephew and nieces were dear to me, almost like they were my own children but much easier to handle. Whenever they got annoying I could leave them with their parents. It wasn’t easy to snap the cubs’ necks when the smoke filled the basement and suffocated them slowly. It’s painful to be reminded of it.”

The human stared at Peter for a moment, then he took a deep breath. “You’re right, that’s really a mood killer, man.”

Peter snorted and smiled a slight smile.

“Go back to your boyfriend, I’m pretty sure Derek is so emotional right now that he’ll start crying any second now, almost as if this is a sappy movie. Take a video, snap some pictures, it’s always good to have blackmail material on your boyfriends.”

“Yeah, no, I don’t think I should accept any kind relationship advice from you, I’ve got a feeling that blackmailing someone isn’t something that makes them love you.” He petted Peter’s arm, before nodded at the man and walking back to the delivery room.

He really didn’t want children, not only because he didn’t like them or the whole process of getting them, but also because the pain he had just seen in Peter’s eyes was nothing he ever wanted to experience.

Losing a child, even if it’s not your own by blood, had to be one of the worst experiences in the world and he would prefer to live without that kind of pain.

 

\+ I

 

“Honey I’m home.” Stiles called and threw the door closed behind him, before he unceremoniously kicked his shoes off and waddled down the hallway, to look if his boyfriend was either in the kitchen or the living room or maybe the pack room.

“Don’t you want to give me a hello kiss? I was gone for like 2 hours.” He said loudly, even though Derek was probably able to hear him even if he whispered.

He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and took a bite, while he continued to search for his boyfriend.

The Camaro was parked out front so the alpha had to be home.

Stiles had been visiting Scott and Allison and little Lynn. They were doing good at parenting with the usual slipups, like letting their child drop off the changing station or freaking out because they didn’t understand why that brat wouldn’t stop crying, but overall they were alright and only called every second or so night to ask Derek desperately what they should do to get a good night’s sleep.

 And Derek was always willing to help, always available to babysit when Scott and Allison needed some time to relax and never complained about anything little Lynn did.

To say that Stiles didn’t feel guilty was an understatement.

He wanted to be able to offer Derek the same thing, start a family with his boyfriend and do all that parenting shit as well, but he just couldn’t.

The thought of being a parent to a small human being was repulsive to him.

Stiles had told that Derek a week ago and the alpha repeatedly told him, that it was alright and that he was happy the way they were and would never pressure him into anything.

Still, Stiles felt bad.

“Derbear, where are you?” Stiles called out again and glanced into the living room.

He was about to go upstairs to look for his favorite wolf there, when he froze.

Slowly, the human turned to the living room again and stared at the small thing that sat on the soft white carpet, staring up at him.

“Oh my god…” He whispered, amazed by the sheer cuteness. “Aren’t you the most adorable, precious and most darling thing in the world?” Maybe his voice went a few octaves higher, so what?!

That happened to manly men, when they spotted a puppy sitting in their home.

“Whose are you? How did you get here? Are you a trap? If yes, I don’t even care. You could bewitch me for all I know and I would let you because look at those puppy eyes.” And with that Stiles scooped the pup into his arms.

The small, golden thing began to lick his face immediately, barking happily and waggling its tail enthusiastically.

“You would let a puppy bewitch you because it’s cute? Do you have any kind of survival instinct?” Someone rumbled into his ear and pressed a soft kiss on his neck.

Stiles jumped slightly, before he spun around to look at his boyfriend.

“Yes, it’s a puppy after all.” He pouted. “Puppies are precious.”

Derek smiled one of his little, secretive smiles and Stiles’ heart fluttered in his chest, swelling with affection.

“So, are you gonna tell me why there’s a puppy in our living room or do I have to ask someone else from the pack? You’re more cryptic than Deaton sometimes.” Stiles asked, still nuzzling the dog in his arms.

“Not ‘a’ puppy, ‘ _our’_ puppy.” Derek mumbled and caressed the animal’s fur gently.

The puppy immediately turned its attention towards the alpha and licked the petting hand appreciating. When it nibbled at the long fingers, Derek flashed his eyes and the pup stopped, whimpering quietly, before it returned to licking.

“You should be a dog trainer.” Stiles said with awe, not being able to hold back the joke.

Derek huffed, but his smiled was fond.

“So tell be sourwolf, why did you get us a pup?”

Now the alpha looked somewhat embarrassed.

“I thought that…you always look so sad when you see how much I like children and I thought that maybe this could be…some kind of…replacement sounds stupid but I don’t know what else I could call it.”

Stiles stared at his boyfriend in awe.

“Derbear…” He then said with a shiteating grin, “Are you saying that you wanna be a doggy parent with me?”

Derek squirmed. “I guess.”

Stiles was delighted, so he quickly pressed another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Good, because I’m totally on board with this!” His stomach was filled with butterflies. This was another proof that their relationship was a serious one. “So you’re in this for the long run because it would be a very hard custody battle. I’m not giving our child up easily.”

Derek smiled, but his eyes were serious.

“Seems like I have to be in this for the long run then, I don’t think I could only see my pup on the weekend, because you’d win easily.”

His strong arms wrapped around Stiles’ middle and pulled him closer.

“That’s right, I’d hire an army of lawyer, you wouldn’t stand a chance.” He grinned, while his heart felt like it would explode any second now from all the affection he felt.

Derek hummed in agreement.

“But I guess I wouldn’t even let it come down to that. You’re my mate after all and I would try to be the best boyfriend in the world, so you won’t have a reason to leave me.” He then mumbled affectionately.

This time Stiles wasn’t even ashamed to admit that his delighted squeal at the word _mate_ , wasn’t manly at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you'd like. 
> 
> Wanna read more? Check out my other TW works! (once I've actually uploaded them which should be soon)


End file.
